This invention related generally to optical devices of the kind used in medical, dental and surgical procedures and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting such devices onto a conventional pair of eyeglass frames.
There does exist ocular/loupe assemblies mounted to eyeglass frames, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,263, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Although such a configuration does provide a stable and multi-adjustable viewing arrangement, it requires the use of dedicated eyeglass frames to receive a particularized mounting structure.
There are also clip-on optical accessories, as known in the art. However, such devices concern general consumer eyewear and not medical or surgical devices. The need remains, therefore, for an optical mounting assembly that may be used with ordinary eyeglass frames, so that medical, dental and surgical practitioners may wear the glasses that they are used to.
In broad and general terms, this invention combines an optical accessory of the type used by medical professionals with a clip-on mount, enabling the entire assembly to be used with ordinary eyeglass frames. In an alternative embodiment, however, the assembly may be used with specialized frames, in which case the clip-on mount may be removed for a more permanent mounting of the assembly directly to the bridge area of the eyeglass frames.
In different implementations, optical accessories in the form of ocular loupes, head lamps, and miniaturized video cameras may be accommodated according to the invention.